


Discipline

by coockie8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reggie decides to discipline Paul for being rude to Ash at a little get together, some things Paul has kept hidden about his personal life come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> It’s either deep or straight up porn; theirs no in between for me at 1 AM. Anyway; hope you like this.

This whole experience had been awkward to say the least. It was obvious that Paul was _not_ a people person, so he didn’t understand why Reggie insisted on placing him in social situations. Ash and his friends; Dawn and Brock, sat on the sofa across from Paul and Reggie. They were casually chatting with Reggie about a multitude of things; Pokémon, breeding, Reggie’s journey, and, of course, training tactics. Paul and Ash were clearly at odds when it came to training Pokémon, so Paul didn’t get why Reggie kept bringing it up. But he had kept bringing it up; which is what had lead to the current argument between Ash and Paul. With each insult directed at Ash and his training methods from Paul, Reggie appeared to get more upset. Upset to the point that he grabbed Paul by the arm, and after uttering a quick apology for his behaviour, pulled him away to his bedroom.

Paul yanked his arm from Reggie’s grip once the door was closed and he snarled

“What the hell, Reggie!?” He snapped; rubbing his wrist where Reggie had grabbed a bit too hard.

Reggie locked the door before turning to look at Paul

“You’re seriously surprised?” He gaped

“I get that you and Ash don’t exactly see eye to eye, but you don’t have to be so cruel!” He scolded.

Paul flinched slightly before snorting

“I’m not being ‘cruel’, I’m simply stating the truth; he’s a lousy trainer, and an immature, little kid,” He spat.

Reggie crossed his arms

“Paul you’re no older than he is; in fact, I’m pretty sure you’re younger,” He reminded crossly.

Paul rolled his eyes

“Biologically, sure; but I’m obviously more mature than he is,” He scoffed.

Reggie snorted

“Are you? If you were so mature, you’d understand that he views Pokémon differently than you do, and you would respect that,” He pushed.

Paul clicked his tongue against his teeth and averted his gaze

“Whatever,” He grumbled.

Reggie sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed

“Clearly, I’m not hard enough on you; if you think you can get away with being such an entitled jerk,” He stated.

Paul snorted a laugh

“What are you gonna do, Reggie; smack my hands and make me apologize?” He drawled.

Reggie frowned and crossed his arms

“I’m gonna smack _something_ and make you apologize,” He warned.

Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes

“Whatever,” He spat.

Reggie narrowed his eyes

“Watch your mouth, young man!” He snapped.

Paul flinched and his arms slackened before he returned Reggie’s heated glare

“You’re not the boss of me!” He spat.

Reggie clenched his fists

“I am when dad’s not around; and right now, he’s not around!” He reminded harshly.

Paul growled under his breath

“Go to hell,” He hissed.

Reggie stood and brought his hand across Paul’s left cheek. Paul’s head snapped to the right and he brought his hand to his cheek; stunned. Reggie froze; staring wide-eyed down at is little brother. Paul slowly looked back up at Reggie; tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“You just-…” The words died on Paul’s tongue.

Reggie lowered his hand and took a breath; he wasn’t normally a violent guy, and he loved his little brother more than anything, but Paul had gone too far this time. Reggie just had to keep telling himself he’d done what was necessary.

“You deserved it,” Reggie forced out.

Paul lowered his hand from his cheek; to reveal an angry, red handprint. He didn’t say anything; didn’t yell, didn’t apologize, he just stared up at Reggie in silence. It felt like an eternity to Reggie; just holding silent eye contact, before Paul finally spoke

“Fuck you,” He spat.

Reggie was stunned; not by what Paul had said, he’d actually expected something along those lines. What stunned him was the malice that Paul had said it with; pure venom had dripped from those 2 words. Reggie quickly came to his sensed though and growled; sitting back down on the bed and pulled Paul over his lap.

Paul jerked and looked up at Reggie

“What are you doing?” He panicked; eyes wide, he knew what Reggie was going to do; he just hoped he was wrong.

Reggie yanked Paul’s pants and brief down to knees before bringing a slap down on his butt. Paul jerked and clawed at Reggie’s leg

“Y-You’ve gotta be kidding me,” He stammered; keeping his eyes on his brother.

Reggie brought another slap down

“I think it’s time I started truly disciplining you,” He stated firmly.

Paul yelped when another hit landed on his exposed bottom. Being spanked by his brother was kind of embarrassing, but being spanked by his brother while his rival and his rival’s friends were _in_ the house; that was downright humiliating. Paul covered his mouth to stifle any sounds as Reggie kept the hits coming; he obviously wanted Paul to remember this lesson for a while.

After the 12th hit, Paul was having trouble keeping his voice down; it hurt so much. He tensed when he heard the floorboards outside the door creak

“Reggie, Paul; it’s Ash, is everything okay?” Ash called through the door after trying the handle to find it was locked.

Reggie put of a perfectly cheerful voice as he brought down a particularly hard hit; one Ash would definitely hear through the door

“We’re fine; sorry this is taking so long, we’ll be out soon,” He assured.

Paul yelped when another hit was brought down; and blushed furiously when Ash cleared his throat before speaking

“Uh… O-Okay,” He stammered softly; you could _hear_ the blush in his voice.

Footsteps sounded; indicating Ash had left. Paul uncovered his mouth and peaked back at Reggie when the spanking stopped

“O-Okay; y-you’ve made your point,” He sniffled; wiping the twin streaks of tears off his cheeks.

Reggie brought one last hit down; pulling a startled cry from Paul’s lips

“Just to have a good, rounded number,” He cooed before letting Paul up.

The younger boy scrambled off his brothers lap and pulled his pants up; sniffling and wiping more tears away. Reggie stood and walked to the door; unlocking it and opening it

“When you come back out, I expect a better attitude, and an apology,” He stated firmly before leaving; closing the door behind himself.

Paul bit his lip as he stared at the closed door; reaching up to rub his stinging cheek, the spanking handed hurt nearly as bad as the slap to the face.

Reggie sat down in the family room again, across from Ash and his friends

“Sorry about that; I just couldn’t take how rude my brother was being,” He apologized cheerfully.

Dawn smiled happily

“It’s fine; I’m glad Paul’s rude behaviour doesn’t just bother us,” She giggled.

Brock sighed softly before frowning down at Ash; who couldn’t stop blushing.

The young, dark haired trainer knew _exactly_ what was going on behind that door; and he couldn’t get the thought of Paul being spanked by his older brother out of his head. He knew it was just discipline, because Paul was being a jerk, but Ash couldn’t help but feel a little turned on.

Ash looked up at the sound of creaking floorboards and blushed even deeper at the sight of Paul; standing in the entryway, shifting from one foot to the other

“Um…,” He started softly; pulling the attention of the other 4 people in the room.

Paul locked eyes with Reggie briefly before averting his gaze again

“Sorry… For being rude earlier,” He mumbled; tugging slightly on the hem of his coat.

Dawn cheerfully assured him that it was fine, and that they were used to him being like that; Brock smiling and nodding in agreement. Ash pursed his lips together when he noticed the slight bruise on Paul’s left cheek, but ultimately decided against pointing it out. Paul was obviously embarrassed, and although he and Ash didn’t get along, Ash didn’t want to make it worse by bringing his punishment to attention, so he just put on a grin

“Yeah; don’t worry about it,” He assured.

Paul slowly re-entered the family room; sitting back down next to Reggie, but keeping a greater distance between them. The conversation went on for another hour; with Paul keeping completely quiet, before Brock offered to cook dinner, and Dawn asked to see Reggie’s baby Pokémon, a request he was more than happy to oblige, leaving Ash and Paul alone together.

Ash shifted awkwardly as a heavy silence fell over the 2; they were alone now, should he mention the bruise? Should he mention the spanking? Should he mention how uncomfortable Paul seemed to be with Reggie now? Should he just leave?

Paul gently twirled a lock of his hair around a finger as he stared blankly at the wall. He had pretty fair skin, and bruised really easily, so he knew he had a bruise on his face from where Reggie had hit, but it appeared to have gone unnoticed, much to his relief.

“Sorry I got you in trouble,” Ash suddenly spoke.

Paul jerked slightly before looking over at Ash in confusion

“What are you talking about? I started it,” He mumbled; looking away.

Ash chuckled softly

“Oh come on; we’re alone, you don’t have to keep up that act,” He assured calmly.

Paul glanced over at Ash again

“You don’t have to apologize,” He murmured.

Ash bit his lip before standing and moving to sit next to Paul

“Did Reggie hit you?” He finally decided to ask; referring to the bruise of Paul’s cheek.

Paul didn’t answer, but he tensed and shifted away from Ash. Said boy frowned and pursed his lips together

“Hey; I won’t say anything, I’m just worried,” He assured; moving closer to Paul again.

Paul, once again, refused to say anything. Ash hummed softly before gently resting his hand on Paul’s thigh

“Does he… Always hit you?” He asked; he knew it wasn’t his business, but if Paul was being abused, he wanted to help.

Paul jerked away and stood up

“No!” He snapped before crossing his arms

“Not that it’s _any_ of your business, but this is the first time I’ve ever been hit,” He mumbled.

Ash cleared his throat before standing

“Okay, sorry,” He muttered awkwardly before sighing heavily

“I’m gonna… Go see if Brock needs any help in the kitchen,” He mumbled before walking away.

Paul sighed heavily before sitting down on the couch; wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Why did you lie?” Reggie asked from the doorway.

Paul flinched before glancing back at his brother

“Because it’s not any of his business,” He grumbled; looking away.

Reggie sighed before sitting down next to Paul; wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug

“I’m sorry I hit you; I shouldn’t have,” He breathed.

Paul tensed briefly before grabbing at the front of Reggie’s shirt and relaxing into the embrace

“It’s… It’s fine,” He assured softly.

Reggie sighed and nuzzled Paul’s hair; he couldn’t get Paul to talk about it, no matter what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks; yes, Paul is being abused by their dad in this fic. I tried to hint at it, without outright saying it, and I’m not sure if I succeeded or not. I wouldn’t count this as Evashipping, but I guess it can be if you want. Also, small, sorta-comashipping if you want.
> 
> Once again; I wrote this at 1 AM, don’t judge me.


End file.
